First Age
The First Age was the time period starting from the inception of the server, and lasting up until the construction of Mirgrad. It was characterised by the movement of people away from the First Spawn, then the center of activity in the world, as opposed to the Second Age, which was characterised by the movement of people into the center of activity, then Mirgrad. As the world had just begun, people generally moved away from their spawnpoint in search of prosperous lands, resources and isolation. After some time, a few of the weaker willed people succumbed to boredom, and departed this life, leaving small shacks arbitrarily throughout the world, such as 'Smiley's Grave'. Architecture There are various distinct categories and styles of First Age buildings,and they changed significantly throughout the age. Early Period In the early period of the age, the world was new and people had extremely limited resources. As such, most buildings were designed for practicality and generally were not too luxurious. First Spawn Area Rapid construction of shelters Late Period As time wore on, most people started to build up vast collections of resources and the main powers of the age were emerging- the teams of PreatorianPrax/voxproximity and kieranvs/josephandjake. There were other notable wealthy individuals who are not to be forgotten, such as hannahchelsea and Epson43000. At this point in the game, cheap building materials such as cobblestone and wood were in surplus supply, and so people began to move on to bigger and more adventurous construction projects, partly for a more luxurious home environment and partly as status symbols; the Reichstag (PreatorianPrax/voxproximity) and Maple City (kieranvs/josephandjake) were born. The trend to expand to bigger and better housing resulted in a slight rise in value of cheaper construction materials, such as stone and wood, the latter of which Maple City actually ran completely out of, and had to start farming jungle trees! Culture -diamond attire -art at spawn -holiday signs During the First Age, there was a strong sense of culture including fashion, art and recognition of real world holiday-making, and most of it revolved around First Spawn, the social hub of the day. During the early period, diamonds were less popular in the average person's inventory, and diamond armor was considered sacrament, and rare. As such, it was fashionable to wear one piece of distinctive armor, often combined with an otherwise full iron set. For example, as the first player to amass a healthy portion of diamonds, voxproximity's diamond helmet was an instant hit- although considered by most to be a waste of diamonds! Other famous examples include kieranvs' golden helmet, drevdal's golden boots and Epson43000's leather boots. As we moved into the later period, and people began to have easy access to the twenty-four diamonds required to craft a full set of armor, it was only a matter of time before someone did so. And then one fateful day, in a shitstorm of bling, josephandjake emerged coolly from mining with his shiny new attire. Keen to maintain their social standing, it was only a matter of minutes before voxproximity and kieranvs followed suit, literally. Around the middle of the First Age was a renaissance period in which artwork bloomed outside First Spawn, started by kinderbeno56 when he left a huge solid cube of cobblestone outside spawn and claimed it was 'art'. This was deemed abuse of 'art' by Spawn Area Council (see a similar case involving Epson43000 and Mirgrad Municipal City Council) and was removed, so kinderbeno56 replaced it with a more tasteful version made out of melon and entitled 'Abundance'. History